Paparazzi
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur era un periodista inglés que por cosas de la vida acaba en USA. Todo era normal hasta que le piden ser el Paparazzi de un chico y más cuando alguien X se trasforme en el suyo "Te seguiré hasta que decidas amarme" eso decía en la carta para Arthur.
1. Paparazzi

**Inspiración: **Mi hermosa y amada hermana Clara, también la canción** Paparazzi **de** Lady Gaga  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Alfred/Arthur (USA/UK) Al/Iggy, Bla, bla y blá…

**Advertencia:** Este fic es no sé, ¿pasional?, mucho romance…, algo de acoso leve. UA.

* * *

><p>Esta historia en sí comenzó hace un par de años atrás. No tantos como los que tienes tú o yo, si no unos cuantos menos. Sí, fueron exactamente dos años. El lugar de este evento fue simple y no muy rebuscado, en el patio de una gran casa. Un chico millonario y famoso residía allí.<p>

Tenía una sonrisa algo normal y un tanto engreída. Era célebre y podía decirse que le gustaba serlo, pero en algunas ocasiones simplemente lo odiaba. Lo detestaba, desearía ser un tanto ¿normal?

Él odiaba a los paparazzi, esa forma suya de meterse siempre en lo que no les importaba ¿acaso no tenían vida? Sí… sí, era su trabajo, ¿pero acaso su trabajo era meterse en toda su vida privada?, el chico simplemente los detestaba de vez en cuando, a la prensa igual, un error y se lo comen literalmente vivo. Ese era Alfred F. Jones, un norteamericano que residía en Los Ángeles.

Pero desde él no empezaba la historia, sino muy en contrario de un periodista. Un británico que se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Casi lloro, y de forma exagerando el hecho claramente, al tener que irse de Londres y estar allí. Pero bueno, eso ya fue hace tiempo. En ese preciso momento estaba en la casa de un chico millonario y actor. Tenía que entrevistarlo, claro… si lo dejaban, había como 18 desesperados a los que parecía que les salía espuma por la boca que buscaban el mismo objetivo.

En realidad le importaba una mismísima ¿caca?, para no ser tan grosero que ese niño le aceptara o no, si no lo hacía le darían otro trabajo y todos felices. Al menos él lo estaría. Odiaba entrevistar famosos. Se sentía como todos los parásitos acosadores de la prensa y él no quería ser eso. Le gustaba escribir e indagar sobre otras cosas.

El niño estaba afuera mientras miraba a todos. Arthur se fijó en éste, no estaba taan mal. Era atractivo, muy atractivo para ser hombre incluso, una piel tersa y sin imperfecciones, ojos azules, cabello rubio algo café de donde sobresalía una extraña imperfección. Un cachito desafiador de la gravedad. Un terno elegantísimo pero a la vez casual, sin corbata y algo abierto de color negro con una camisa rallada.

Pero…se tapaba la cara cuando sonreía, siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría una sonrisa muy mala? eso recorrió su mente hasta que el muchacho se dio a escoger.

Casi se muere al ver una extraña sonrisa en los labios del chico mientras lo miraba con fascinación, aquel muchacho no dejaba de casi devorarlo con la mirada mientras un "You" salía de sus labios.

Lo escogió. Arthur trató de enmarcar en su cara una sonrisa pero le resultó patético, no pudo evitar sentir malestar al que lo haya escogido. "You", esa malvada y mortal palabra.

Pensó en ella durante mucho tiempo mientras iban directo al living de la casa, parecía que hubieran caminado mucho y sólo porque la mansión en si era enorme. Se sentaron ambos suavemente y Arthur pidió permiso para tomar asiento. Cortesía inglesa dirán algunos, para él era sólo caballerosidad, se lo habían impuesto desde pequeño. Y humildad… palabra que quizá no conociera ese niño. Le pregunto la primera cuestión de la entrevista…sin embargo…

—Eres muy lindo…—así comenzó aquel muchacho rico.

El inglés se encorvó un poco nervioso soltando un leve rubor en sus mejillas ante aquel descarado muchacho ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Jugando con él? ¿Le parecía divertido molestar a la gente por ser un niñito mimado?

—La pregunta por favor…—insistió Arthur mientras trataba de mantener su serenidad.

El americano seguía mirándolo con aquel rostro, algo perdido. El británico se sentía tan observado. Él era allí quien hacia las preguntas pero aún así.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…

Arthur abrió los ojos mientras sentía que aquel niño se había tomado algo en mal estado.

—Metas… ¿Metas para el futuro? Casarme contigo…adoptar y hacer una película que sea considerada la mejor del mundo… y luego viajar y llevarte a conocer cada rincón de este planeta…, enserio me enamore de ti, a primera vista…

Arthur en tanto con cada comentario sentía más deseos de suicidarse o morir. Entre sus apuntes puso "casarse, adoptar y hacer la mejor película del mundo y viajar", claro que no le iba a poner que con él. ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo?

—¿Tu edad? —prosiguió.

—Dime la tuya antes…—se acomodo con una elegante sonrisa.

Arthur suspiró y volvió a insistirle al chico, pero este se negaba nuevamente y esperaba al inglés.

—Bien…— "maldito crío hijo de puta" —Te diré mi edad, 21…

—21… o dios, 21… luces más joven y sexy…me encantas. Realmente me encantas—le sonrió coqueta y dulcemente.

Arthur sintió las extrañas ganas de darse contra cualquier superficie plana o al meno arrojarle algo a ese estadounidense ¿así eran todos los ricos? ¿Con el derecho de joder a quien se le daba la maldita gana?

—Tu edad…—suspiró tratando de conservar calma.

—17, cuatro años menos que tú, igual creo que podemos tener algo, no es mucha diferencia ¿verdad?

Arthur abrió sus ojos, ya, **una** era un buen chiste, **dos** era aceptable, **tres** era molesto pero que siguiera… ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué intención?

—¿Nombre? —continuó el americano.

—Arthur… Arthur Kirkland.

—El mío Alfred F. Jones—le rió ligeramente.

—Lo sé, con respecto a su siguiente película ¿Qué lo llevo a aceptar tal papel?

El americano se enfrasco en si mismo durante esa pregunta y se para, dio media vuelta a la habitación.

—Me gusta la personalidad del protagonista, se adapta a mí. ¿A ti te gusta ese papel? Dime… ¿te gusto yo? —le decía acercándose al puesto del británico.

El inglés abrió los ojos casi desorbitados mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca, estaba gateando casi por el asiento donde estaba a tan poca distancia de sus labios que ya era palpable. Lo arrojó con fuerza lejos de él. Alfred casi da un resbalón contra la mesa pero se detiene.

—Eso… eso es un "nada" ¿verdad? —dijo al terminar de pararse con una extraña expresión.

Y así, muchas preguntas raras. Y en más de una ocasión trató de acercarse hasta él aquel norteamericano, tuvo que responder las preguntas de aquel gringo para que éste respondiera las suyas, fue horrible, hasta su teléfono tuvo que darle. Y al final tenía que sacar una foto, Alfred sonrió, era de las pocas veces en que no se tapo la boca, su sonrisa era…era cautivadora.

Fue la entrevista más rara que había tenido en su vida. Él era un prodigio, es cierto. Se había graduado adelantado en muchos aspectos, pudo haber estudiado medicina o algún otro trabajo PERO NO, el tenía que querer ser periodista, estar allí en los momentos de las noticias. Pero no quería tener que ser él quien entrevista a un chico muy rarito millonario.

¿Qué lo quería? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¡Esperaba no tener que verlo en como 20 años más!

Pero…, sólo se libro de él por 8 meses, tuvo que ir a su casa por obligación de su trabajo, fue algo realmente…

**Triste.**

—¿Por qué mierda soy yo el que tiene que seguir a ese crío? ¡No quiero ser su maldito acosador!

El jefe ni se inmuto, conocía la actitud de Kirkland cuando se enojaba, pero nunca lo sacaban del trabajo, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, excepcional para ser más especifico.

—Kirkland…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué desea? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Necesitamos que tú seas el que lo haga…

—¿Razón, motivo o circunstancia?

Y lo puso, en la mesa. Era la fotografía que había conseguido de él. Su superior le comentó que aquella sonrisa jamás se la había dado antes a la prensa, a ninguna, siempre se tapaba. Él había sido el único que había conseguido un "algo más en él".

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?

—Me aco-acosa…

—¿Ese chiquillo?

—Increíble pero cierto…me dice cosas raras y bien homosexuales…

—Mmn…—su jefe guardo un incomodo silencio acompañado de un meditar. Casi parecía que no le creía.

—Igual me mandara hacerlo ¿no?

—Es muy famoso como para hacer algo que atente contra su reputación. No creo que continué. Te lo encargo demasiado.

Y ese fue su trabajo, su lindo trabajo. Sabía todo acerca de ese chiquillo. Había estado detrás de él por un año y cuatro meses ya. Sí, desde que conoció a ese chico ya eran dos años. Siempre le sonreía, trataba de acercarse a él y el británico ágil y veloz se alejaba. Mantenían conversaciones. El inglés trataba de acortarlas y lo conseguía y un extraño y triste "Bye bye, see you later" salía del estadounidense al terminar la conversación.

Él sólo se dedicaba a escribir cosas relacionadas con aquel norteamericano, a sacarle fotos. Ya hasta se habían hechos varios grupos de fanes a "Arthur Kirkland" por ser el mejor fotógrafo y escritor de Jones. Al anglosajón le dio repulsión. No podía creer el hecho de que se volviera famoso por ese niño.

Estaba que renunciaba. Ya eran 23 años los que tenía. Y no pensaba seguir progresando a costa de ese "sexy actor de películas".

Entró a su casa molido por el trabajo, realmente molido. Quería dormir, pero una pequeña sorpresita le tenía guardada la vida. Un paquete en su puerta junto a unas hermosas rosas rojas.

Vio el paquete y entró a su casa llevando consigo el ramo. ¿De quién sería? ¿Con que objetivo?

Decidió abrir el paquete, dentro había uno que otro ticket a cosas ociosas y fotos… de ¿de él?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —decaía revisando el contenido del sobre. Eran varias fotos al menos 15 de él mismo, en un negocio tomando un té, fumando un cigarrillo afuera del trabajo. ¡Borracho!, durmiendo…, leyendo un diario, mirando hacia la nada, comprándose un recuerdo para un pariente, caminando…, sacándose el chaleco, con cara de muerto, con cara de enfermo ¡con cara de pervertido!

No podía creerlo ¡Eso era atentar contra su divina integridad!, buscó algo más en el sobre y encontró una pequeña nota de color café clarito.

_Hello, creo que este es nuestro primer contacto verdad ¿Sientes **esto**?  
>No lo sé, me gustaría saberlo, me encantaría enmarcar una foto la expresión…<br>La expresión de tu cara al darte cuenta que hay alguien loco por ti, que te ama con pasión.  
>Sí, soy yo… soy tu gran admirador, tu seguidor. Quiero saber todo acerca de ti. Y lo haré. <em>

Arthur se detuvo ¿Qué mierda era eso? Primero aquellas fotos… ¿cómo las había conseguido? Y ahora… se suponía que lo amaba ¿quién lo amaba?, su forma de escribir no era tan delicada ¿Quizá un hombre? ¿Un hombre andaba detrás de él? ¿POR QUÉ?

Acaso no podía pedir como todo humano normal que se fijaran mujeres en él ¿era mucho pedir?, y en si la carta le intrigaba también ¿qué tanto sabía aquel admirador de él?, continuó leyendo.

_¿Qué tanto sé de ti?, pues que tu hermoso nombre es Arthur Kirkland ¿verdad?  
>Estudiaste periodismo, sé que me encantan tus ojos… también aquella manera cínica de responder.<br>Me vuelve loco tu acento inglés, siempre me irritaban, pero tú eres diferente. A ti…_

_A ti te amo._

_Tu **paparazzi**. _

Arthur suspiró con nerviosismo, sí, sabía un poco MUCHO para su gusto. Dio un leve jadeó mientras una extraña reacción se apoderaba de su actitud, era un hombre, no cabía duda alguna ya. Pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño. "Le encantan mis ojos…la manera en que respondo, mi acento inglés" se decía algo perdido, aquello, en el fondo lo hizo sentir…un poco bien. Pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Al menos el muy cabrón aún no tenía su dirección.

Miró la carta dándola vuelta, pero al darla vuelta se leía casi con ironía.

_PD: Sé donde vives, no me costo mucho encontrarte,  
>Es muy cercano a tu trabajo, te amo nuevamente. <em>

—¡Mierda! —soltó fuerte. Tenía su maldita dirección, aunque era obvio ahora que lo pensaba, el paquete estaba frente a su casa. El tipo que fuera estaba muy rallado de la cabeza ¿Qué veía en él?

El inglés respiró una y otra vez tratando de estabilizar su respiración, con suerte y lograría hacerlo en tres horas más. La situación estaba acabando con su paciencia. Primero ser el paparazzi de aquel crío estadounidense llamado "Alfred" y luego tener que lidiar con uno ¿qué le había hecho él a dios? ¡Nada!, lo única falta sería que no asistía mucho a actos religiosos, pero por lo demás eran muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad dios?, dios no le respondió claro, además estaba siendo un poco sarcástico.

Su residencia no era muy grande, pero tenía un segundo piso y como había dicho aquel tipo de la carta estaba cercano al trabajo, no tenía que despertarse jodidamente temprano para asistir a la hora, en eso pensaba cuanto ya habían pasado al menos un mes desde aquella extraña carta, pensó que no habrían más. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pero no fue muy nítida, como si no le alegrara del todo que aquel extraño dejara de escribirle.

Llegó al trabajo organizando un par de papeles en su escritorio, iba a guardar algo en el interior del mueble cuando pilló un paquete dentro de éste. Su corazón pareció acelerarse, el punto es ¿Por qué?

Lo abrió sutilmente para asegurarse de no romper el contenido. Lo primero, las fotos… eran todas de su trabajo, cuando andaba de fotógrafo e incluso cuando estaba en lo oficina.

—Cómo demo- ¿Cómo demonios las consigue? —prácticamente no se lo podía creer. Eran fotos de su trabajo ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta si alguien lo seguía?

Prosiguió a leer estupefacto.

_Te amo en tu trabajo también, mira estas fotos ¿Qué tal? ¿Lindas, no?  
>Me encanta esa manera de sentarte en tu oficina.<br>Simplemente no resisto esa forma en que tratas a la gente que no conoces, formal, con elegancia.  
>Me fascina, me encanta, te amo, te amo… mucho, demasiado. Me quemas, me excitas.<br>Me gustaría tenerte aquí a mi lado, quiero probar aquellos rojos labios.  
>Quiero saber que se siente…tenerte más cerca que sólo en fotografías. Poder tocarte.<br>Darte la mano como una pareja normal… ¿te gustaría?, me alegraría tanto si sólo tú…  
>Digieras que "sí" y un "te quiero" de tus labios, sueño con aquel día.<br>Sueño poder amarte de otra manera diferente a estas simples cartas.  
>En estos momentos, al escribir esto estoy apunto de dormirme.<em>

_ Espero…  
>Espero, realmente espero…<br>Soñar contigo._

_Tu **paparazzi**._

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta…que no era sólo una carta la que recibiría, sino muchas más.

Su trabajo continuó, tenía que seguir a Jones gran parte del día o averiguar cosas de él, lo extraño es que éste siempre tenía ganas de cooperar con él, e incluso tenían más charlas hablando de temas que el británico anotaba del propio americano y eran chismes al día siguiente, sí, el americano le concedía ese privilegio y nunca entendía porque. Sí sólo supiera…

_Y en cuanto a su seguidor…_

Más cartas, carta tras carta. Diferentes formas de pensar, siempre tenía un tema nuevo que comentar en cada nota. La vida de Kirkland parecía seguir su curso normal, pero aquellas cartas ya eran un gran dilema en su existencia. Comenzaban… a llegarle más las palabras de su admirador, antes no las tomaba en cuenta, pero poco a poco fue sintiendo veracidad en sus palabras.

Poco a poco…comenzó a sentirse amado. Realmente amado.

Sí, todos podían pensar que era una idiotez peligrosa, pero realmente estaba sintiendo cosas por aquellas palabras, aquella manera tan especial en que lo veía o decía verlo su seguidor.

Pero la de una mañana fue especial. Hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco. Era la del 14 de febrero "día de los enamorados" y enfrente de su casa, un día libre de trabajo había un paquete, una caja de chocolate carísima importada incluso y muchos corazones, globos y rosas.

_Este día es Valentín, prepárate mi amor. Tendré muchas fotos de este día.  
>Casi…casi como si lo estuviera viviendo contigo.<br>Eso... ¡eso me ha dado una idea! ¡Este Saint Valentine's Day prepárate! ¡Estos chocolates no son nada!  
>Iré a verte…no me importa como, te veré.<br>Te daré nuestro mi primer beso, te lo aseguro. Aunque sea al final de este día.  
>Te deseo el mejor de los valentines…<em>

_Sé feliz, sonríe… _

_Sé mío._

_Tu **paparazzi**._

Trató de pasar su día libre normal después de aquello, salir con un par de amigos entre ellos un tipo bastante afeminado, Francis quien le acosa con preguntas, sí, cuando aquel estúpido francés dice "notar" algo, algo había. Pero terminaron yéndose, incluso él. No tenían pareja aún con quien pasar un "**Valentine's Day**" y Arthur no se estaba haciendo gran panorama con su fotógrafo personal.

Pero aún así no dejaba de mirar si veía un suave destello ante la multitud…muy en el fondo no había perdido la esperanza.

El momento en que la perdió fue cuando paso todo el día vagando en la calle, en tiendas para ver si lo encontraba. Se sentía estúpido por haberlo hecho, ya eran las 23:36, en nada acabaría ese día. Se dirigía a su casa algo agotado…cuando siente que algo lo jala del brazo hacia un callejón oscuro. Se pone a la defensiva, creía que era algún tipo de asaltante.

—Arthur…—dijo depositando suavemente una mano en su mejilla.

—You…—soltó en un susurro ahogado el inglés.

—I…I love you…—decía, entre la oscuridad de la noche.

El británico sólo pudo ver vagamente su rostro, joven…, de tez clara seguramente y ojos claros, pero no podía identificar el color de estos, tampoco el de su pelo, andaba con un poleron grande y bastante cubierto. Pero eso, dejo de importar. Le tomaron el mentón con sutileza y entre una calida sonrisa bastante familiar lo besaron.

Sí, allí, en aquel oscuro callejón. Sintió nítidamente sus labios, el más alto paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego prolongo más el momento. El inglés sentía como un leve color se apoderaba de sus mejillas e iba entrecerrando sus ojos con placer. Cada vez que se besaban, que se tocaban era especial, mágico, jamás el inglés se había sentido tan amado, con ninguna de sus anteriores novias.

Pero el momento acabo, un montón de gente empezó a llegar con cámaras.

—Shit…—dijo mordiéndose los labios su paparazzi. Miró nuevamente al británico y otra sonrisa calida se vio en su rostro al momento en que depositaba un sumiso beso en su mejilla. Después de aquello…salió corriendo.

Arthur sólo se quedo allí, con aquella mágica sensación, eso en el pecho, un fuerte y caluroso dolor en su pecho.

Pasaron dos meses después de aquello y aún no se sobresalía. Había veces en que suspiraba cercano a una calida brisa y se tocaba los labios, esa manera de besarlo, sus brazos a través de su cintura. Sacó un cigarrillo de su chaleco, desde que ese chico empezó a aparecer en su vida lo hacía más frecuentemente, ese acto "fumar", el nerviosismo seguramente.

Había terminado su jornada laborar, pero tenía un asunto aquel día… para el siguiente.

Sí, fue a comprar a una tienda después del trabajo. Un regalo para su NO muy adorable hermano, no se llevaban "excelente" pero sangre era sangre, iría por aquel regalo y luego lo enviaría por correspondencia. Lo envolvió y regreso a casa. Al siguiente día salio con Antonio, un español que llegó a Estados Unidos por asuntos personales, lo había conocido antes, fue un agradable reencuentro.

Pero él no sabía que aquello molestaría a su ocurrente admirador. Sí, en su puerta nuevamente un paquete. Otra carta de su Paparazzi ¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Cómo y dónde las sacaba? ¿Quién maldita sea era?

La abrió, la siempre infaltable nota residía dentro y unas fotos que dejo para el final, la nota era un poco diferente, estaba entre unos cuantas pegatinas con corazones. Y además la carta en si era de un color rojo clarito. La tomó entre sus manos leyendo lentamente.

_He estado pendiente de ti desde que saliste de la tienda  
>¿De quién es ese regalo? ¿Para quién es? ¿Quién es ese español? ¿Era para él?<br>Pídeme lo que sea, todo te lo concederé sin falta.  
>Mira la foto…cómo es que siempre ¿Siempre logras estremecerme, sabes?<br>No hay ningún momento en que no piense en tu rostro y me detenga a ver una de tus fotografías.  
>Esa sonrisa tuya es realmente hermosa ¿Te gustaría sonreírme un poco más?, realmente la amo. <em>

_ Realmente…yo te amo. _

_Tu **Paparazzi**. _

_ PD: No me gusta que fumes, puede hacerte mal…cuídate. _

Miró la foto y lo vio allí, una calida sonrisa, la palpo con su mano ¿era él?...esa foto era cuando leyó una de las cartas de aquel chico que le seguía ¿Así lucia? ¿De esa manera?, también una foto de él junto al español y otra de cuando compraba el regalo.

No quería aceptarlo pero sí… aquel muchacho estaba logrando su objetivo, se estaba enamorando de su seguidor, de sus cartas, de sus presentes…de aquella extraña manera de atesorarlo y más desde que tuvieron su "primer encuentro".

Su jefe lo llamó espabilándolo, guardo con algo de cuidado la carta entre las muchas otras que tenía, realmente se alegró de recibir una nueva. Lo que quería su jefe era sencillo, tenía que echarle un ojo al programa de televisión de aquella tarde. Vio el programa tal y como le había dicho su jefe, ver aquel rostro blanco nuevamente en TV, aquellos ojos azules, aquella confiada sonrisa. Ver a Alfred nuevamente, lo veía día tras día, ya casi era rutina. Otro programa acerca de él ¿Qué le veía todo el mundo? ¿Ahora qué tendría que decirle al mundo?

La televisión comenzó a trasmitir al aire.

_Muchos de la prensa estaban casi comiéndoselo. El muchacho entre aquella multitud parecía que estaba buscando algo, su rostro se frunció con un poco de angustia al ver que no estaba. Arthur desde la comodidad de su sofá miró con curiosidad este acto ¿A quién estaría buscando? ¿A algún conocido? ¿Familia? ¿Novia? _

_—Señor Alfred, cuéntenos porque sus notas románticas en Internet ¿hay alguien que le interese en este momento?  
>—Señor Alfred… por favor, díganos un poco.<em>

_Alfred seguía buscando con la vista casi con algo de desesperación. Pero terminó por resignarse y mirar a las demás cámaras. _

_—¿Qué si alguien me interesa?... —susurró bajo._

¿Por qué demonios no dice algo?, pensaba escarbando casi en su sillón el inglés, quería que aquel programa y aquel extraño chico acabara pronto. Estaba pensado en otras cosas, otras como…como su admirador. ¿Por qué se sentía cada vez más extraño con cada carta? ¿Con cada palabras?, después de haberlo…de haberlo besado. Si sólo pudiera recordar con más precisión su rostro. Un leve sonrojo inundó al muchacho al recordar aquellos momentos. Pero el estadounidense en la tele volvía a hablar.

_—Yo **amo** a alguien…_

_—A quién ¿es alguna persona que se conozca?_

_—¿Una amiga suya? ¿Esa chica con la que se le vio en el bar? _

_El americano negó suavemente con la cabeza.—Me gusta… no, miento. Yo estoy enamorado de un hombre…me encanta, me fascina…—sonrió a la pantalla dulcemente. _

_—Yo…le amo. ¿Lo estás escuchando? Te amo… I love you…I love you so much—decía mientras no dejaba de ver la pantalla con una triste e incluso melancólica sonrisa. _

Arthur dio un leve jadeo hacia atrás, se sintió extraño ante aquellas palabras en Jones, casi como si le llegaran. Casi como si esa manera de expresarse le hiciera sentirse familiarizado. Además… ¿Alfred F. Jones era gay? ¿Y lo decía así nada más? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba?

Quizá era un chico enamoradizo, esa vez… esa vez cuando tuvo que entrevistarlo ¿A cuantos le habrá dicho eso? ¿A cuantos le habrá mentido de aquella forma?

Una extraña sensación a su pecho embarcó al anglosajón, como si se sintiera un poco engañado. Volvió a pensar en su admirador cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Quería una carta de él, ahora mismo. La necesitaba. Arthur apagó el equipo perdiendo todo interés. Si sólo hubiera escuchado un momento más la tele, sólo unos segundos más…

**_"Lo estoy siguiendo…y eternamente lo haré hasta que consiga que me ame" _**

Eso dijo, si sólo Arthur lo hubiera escuchado…quizá hubiera sabido quien era realmente su fiel admirador, su amor **secreto**, por más de dos años.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Proximo capitulo:<em>** Be mine/Sé mío.

* * *

><p>Y así acaba este capitulo. Síp, tiene tres capítulos. Al principio era sólo de un capitulo ¡Sólo <strong>uno<strong>! pero era como que medio largo, en realidad muuuuuuy largo para un capitulo, así que lo deje en tres, los subiré cada 3 días como máximo para revisarlos o eso espero.

Además quería arreglar un poco el resto de la trama. Es mi fic nº 40 y me alegro que sea así ;D

¿A alguien le gusto? ;_;


	2. Be mine

Me siento poderosa cuando cumplo con las fechas que suelo dar y creo que ustedes también al no tenerme que esperar durante meses. Bueno, aquí sigue esta historia de este periodista y su NO muy evidente paparazzi, aunque Arthur a su vez es el paparazzi de Alfred (?) me tarde dos días! y les dije máximo tres...

Gracias a las 29 personas que me dejaron reviews ¿ven que no les falle?

**Advertencia**: Bastante romance, cosas lindas y un leve acoso, infidelidad (?), si puede llamársele así claro y nada más.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban tan rápido. Demasiado, un mes sin recibir carta alguna. Le preocupo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan dejado?<p>

No es como si fuera un gran dilema ¿verdad?, trataba de convencerse cada día que su vida seguía normal. Había dejado de fumar, quien lo diría ¿verdad?, aunque sólo por un tiempo…y si lo hacía era en un lugar muy rebuscado donde seguro estaría solo. Por su admirador quizá, o tal vez no, ni siquiera él lo sabía del todo.

En esos momentos estaba en la oficina ordenando papeles cuando una extraña voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Hey Arthur… how are you? —dijo en inglés. Pero su acento español se marcaba a través de cada letra.

Arthur volteó a mirar. ¡No era nada menos que Antonio nuevamente!

—¿Qu-é qué haces aquí? —le respondió sorprendido. — Ya sabes, en mi trabajo…y más importante, de nuevo en este maldito país.

—"Cosas personales"

—Que se vayan a la mierda tus cosas personales ¿Podrías decirme?—dijo un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Dónde está Francis? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

Arthur suspiró—Vaya elegancia para cambiar el tema Antonio…

—Bien bien, te lo diré, pero más tarde, y enserio ¿qué hay con Francis? Estaba seguro que trabaja aquí también.

—Pues veras…—una sonrisa confiada se resaltaba en el rostro del inglés al recordarlo—Un chico… muy lindo entro a trabajar aquí, Francis, bien rarito y bisexual quería demostrarme y demostrarles a todos que se podía "voltear" al chico— reía casi malévolamente Arthur al hacer memoria. —Y lo hizo, se lo iba a coger en el baño de hombres… pero entra alguien…

—¿Los pillaron? ¿Quién? —decía entre una leve risa el español.

—¡El jefe!

—Noooo ajajaajajaj—reía a todo pulmón.

—Y eso no es todo… el jefe era el padre de aquel chico…

—¿De verdad?

—¿Crees que mentiría? El resto es historia…—rió animándose un poco. Ver sufrir a Francis siempre había sido el cielo para aquel inglés.

—Ajajasja pobre tio…—se rió de su amigo de lo lindo. —Hablando de tios… uno me paso esto en la calle, dijo que se lo pasara a Arthur Kirkland y me pregunto si tú y yo éramos pareja ¿me lo podrías crees? ¡Ajaajaja! —seguía riéndose de lo lindo mientras

Arthur no rió, se quedo pasmado. Antonio lo nota y deja de reírse de inmediato, le toma el hombro con una mano preguntándole si le pasaba algo.

—¿Cómo era él Antonio?

—¿He…?

—¡Qué me digas cómo era! —elevó su voz sin poder evitarlo.

El español retrocedió un poco ante el inglés. Éste se disculpo como era debido y le explicó que deseaba saber como era por asuntos "personales" igualitos al del español según él.

El hispano volvió a hablar después de aquello riéndose un poco.

—Lo lamento Arthur, sería imposible describírtelo, andaba con un poleron anchísimo de color café claro y lentes negros y su pelo…

—¿Y su pelo?

—¡Era claro!

—Shit! —soltó algo fuerte. —Eso ya lo sabía, de todas maneras…gracias.

—No es nada…—dijo sonriendo nuevamente dando una despedida con las manos al británico.

Tenía que llegar a su "asunto" importante igual.

Arthur no se hizo de esperar, tomó el sobre casi con recelo yendo a su oficina abriéndolo rápidamente.

_¿Dejaste el cigarro? ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque yo lo dije?  
>Si es así no sabes lo feliz que me haces, no dejo de sonreír como idiota mientras escribo esto<br>Y bien, aquí estoy nuevamente, soy tu fiel admirador ¿lo olvidaste?  
>Lamento no haberte escrito, he estado con mucho trabajo y algo respecto a ti…<br>Sí, a ti mi querido ídolo me puso un tanto ¿triste?  
>No es nada de que preocuparse, no te pongas triste, por favor…<br>Sino, mis fotos se opacarían. En realidad no es nada demasiado importante.  
>¿Quieres mostrarme una señal siquiera? ¿Una pequeña esperanza?<br>Acaricia tu pelo, seguido…bastante seguido en estos días, si lo haces sentiré que esto no es sólo una ilusión.  
>Que tengo una oportunidad.<em>

_Soy tu fan.  
>Te admiro,<br>Te deseo,  
>Te amo.<em>

_Tu **paparazzi**. _

Las fotos esta vez no eran tan curiosas pero las palabras de aquella nota en morado eran lo que más le estaba importando al inglés. Aunque, ahora las fotos tenían unos cuantos detalles ya que estaban ralladas algunas partes. Por ejemplo, cuando le corrió viento en la cara en una de éstas encierra sus dos cejas y pone encima de ellas "¿Sabes que hasta esto me atrae? Son las cejas más singulares que he visto en toda mi vida"

Entre otras cosas que podían ser llamados "defectos", pero para su admirador era algo diferente. Cada uno de esos defectos eran un "algo más para amar" según su seguidor.

Un suspiró y una sonrisa adornaron su rostro guardando con cariño esa carta, y aunque fuera lo más tonto de su vida lo hizo, se comenzó a acariciar el cabello de vez en cuando.

Sólo una semana fue la espera del británico esta vez.

En la puerta, otra vez un sobre grande. Adentro estaba la infalible nota, Arthur incluso sonreía cada vez que se pillaba uno. Entro a la casa corriendo tomando el sobre y tirándose en su sillón.

_¿Tengo oportunidad contigo?  
>¿Sabes que tan feliz estoy? Lo feliz…¿Lo feliz que me haces?<br>¿Sabes que no dejo de sonreír y cantar una que otra canción cursi por TU culpa?  
>Me encantas.<br>Me enamoras cada día más, ¿te gusta ser así de malvado conmigo?  
>Ah, por cierto, no me mates por las fotos. Realmente no me pude resistir.<br>¡Enserio! me contuve para no sacar miles y miles ¿sabes que me fascinas verdad?  
>Cada parte de tu cuerpo…cada facción de tu rostro.<br>Siento que me elevas con tu sonrisa, siento que muero cada vez que no puedo verte.  
>Siento que sólo estoy viviendo por ti, y sin ti…<br>Ya no hay nada más, ¿sabes?, te convertiste en mi vida.  
>Arthur… tú eres mi vida.<br>Ojalá pudiera amarte.  
>Y sentir que ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes fuera mío.<em>

_Que tú… fueres mío._

_Tu **paparazzi**._

_PD: El lunar cercano a tu cadera es MEJOR que sexy._

Miró las fotos con cautela presintiendo algo malo, las primeras era de él acariciándose el pelo pero luego…algo bastante malo. Las sacó y sintió hervir su cabeza, eran al menos 6 fotos de él sacándose la ropa, pero sólo hasta dejarlo con una sexy ropa interior de color negro. Las miró y las soltó dejándolas sobre la mesa de un momento a otro.

Comenzó a pasearse por la casa rápidamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y se refregaba la cabeza con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

—¡Idiot paparazzi! —gritó con fuerza deteniéndose y sacándose las manos de su cabeza. Miró hacia su cadera.

Me creerían si les dijera… que ni siquiera Arthur sabía de la existencia de ese lunar. Sí, sólo su paparazzi. Realmente podría y se había ganado ese titulo ya que descubrir algo que ni el mismo inglés sabía de él mismo era increíble. Y ese día su admirador consiguió lo que quería, el anglosajón se había quedado simplemente todo el día pensando en él. En que deseaba verlo. En su estúpido lunar, en su extraña fascinación ante quien fuera ese chico.

Dos días después de aquel evento tenía que salir a buscar un paquete fuera de su trabajo, salió normal pero detestaba hacer trámites, se sentía tan impotente. Allí, en el maldito metro lleno de amargados incluyéndolo que no tenía un auto, una moto o un…o un avión para ir por allí por la ciudad. El avión en realidad nunca pasó por su mente pero Alfred de vez en cuando andaba como si nada en uno. Maldita suerte la de aquel chico.

Algún día estaba seguro, tendría un auto flameante y todo espectacular de preferencia en color metálico y oscuro que lucirle a todos, por ahora, sólo el metro le servia para hacer diligencia y demás.

El metro, lo bueno es que iba semivacío, le gustaba irse en la ventana pero una chica de pelo rojo bastante largo estaba allí, decidió tomar el de su lado. Suspiró esperando llegar luego. Odiaba el metro, lo detestaba con su alma en aquellos momentos. Pero…

_Pero eso podía cambiar. Y mucho._

Tres estaciones antes de llegar a su destino escucho una voz proveniente de su nuca.

—Insisto, es un hermoso lunar… ¿verdad, Arthur?

El inglés casi pegó un brinco al escuchar aquella incluso pegajosa voz. Su expresión parecía agitada. Nadie podía saber de ese lunar si no era…

**Su paparazzi. **

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Quería responder, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Tenía tanto que contarle que no sabía por donde comenzar. Tanto que quería preguntarle… quería saber si él sintió aquel extraño sentimiento al besarse ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿Por qué lo amaba? ¿Por qué a él?

Iba a voltear, pero la voz del chico nuevamente lo detiene. Su acento era un tanto marcado, tal parecía que era estadounidense.

—No voltees…quédate en tu lugar…please…—suplicó agitado, casi como si hubiera corrido durante ya mucho tiempo.

El inglés respiraba fuertemente mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo y cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué cerró los ojos? ¿Por qué se dejaba inundar de aquel extraño sentimiento como si nada? sus ojos volvieron a abrir suavemente al sentir nuevamente la voz de aquel muchacho.

Era un tanto diferente, pero estaba seguro que la había escuchado antes en algún lugar. Parecía que el chico la estaba modificando a su conveniencia ¿Pero por qué motivo?

Estaba detrás de él, en el asiento de atrás, ambos estaban espalda con espalda en la silla que no daba a la ventana, a tan poca distancia. Arthur sentía como si flotara casi. Quería levantarse y verlo sin embargo no podía.

—Deja…deja caer tu mano izquierda Arthur…

—¿Por por qu-é? —dijo sin evitar nerviosismo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Si me quieres sólo un poco… déjala caer…—susurró con suma dulzura.

Arthur tragó fuerte mientras trataba de controlar su angustia, su deseo de saber, terminó soltando su mano al aire. Y fue allí, en ese preciso momento que otro suceso mágico sucedió.

Sintió en su propia mano una sensación indescriptible. El roce de la mano de aquel chico tomándole suavemente la suya mientras seguían de espalda con espalda. El inglés volvía a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Era una sensación hermosa, simplemente maravillosa.

—Siempre… siempre he querido hacer esto contigo…siempre…—dijo su fiel admirador mientras una sonrisa que en esos momentos el inglés no podía contemplar se apoderaba de su rostro.

Una hermosa y tierna sonrisa de la felicidad más grande del mundo.

—Your…your name…—dijo apenas con aire sintiendo los dedos del chico acariciar los suyos.

Calidos, tímidos y a la vez seguros. No cabía duda, estaba enamorado de aquel muchacho, lo amaba. Pero las sorpresas para el periodista no terminaban allí, un leve cosquilleo lo inundo desde la palma de su mano hasta cada fibra de su ser al sentir aquella sensación. Aquel muchacho, dulce y románticamente había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos, estaban unidos y a la vez eran separados por aquellas sillas, una distancia eterna para el anglosajón.

Otro estremecimiento recorrió al inglés de pies a cabeza ante una leve caricia y apretón en su mano ante la cual sintió que aquel chico le decía claramente "Te amo, te deseo, eres mi todo…"

—Tú…Tú ya sabes mi nombre Arthur… y aún así…

El sonido del metro al llegar a otra estación los interrumpió. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y un extraño hombre venia desde el vagón de atrás buscando a alguien. Su paparazzi lo vio con preocupación y no le dejo el suficiente tiempo para pensar en porque debería saber su nombre cuando el contacto de sus manos se veía amenazado.

—I love you…Arthur…bye bye…—escucho decir mientras alcanzaba a ver una extraña sonrisa y nada más al separar sus manos y voltear rápidamente hacia atrás.

Arthur corrió tratando de alcanzarlo pero las puertas se cerraron enfrente de su cara. No podía creerlo.

Desde aquel día…desde aquel día no supo de su admirador por más tiempo del planeado. No lo entendía, se sentía extraño, quería saber si su admirador…si su admirador se había sentido de aquella manera tan especial por el simple hecho de tomarse de las manos, quería saber que pensaba, que deseaba decirle. Quería saber si aún…

**Si aún le amaba. **

Estaba deprimido, aquel chico interfería en su vida, lograba estremecerlo, perturbarlo, desesperarlo. Suspirar día tras día como un completo idiota.

Como alguien perdidamente enamorado. No soportaba la distancia que se creaba, no soportaba incluso su trabajo. Aquel americano de quien tenía que averiguar ¿Qué tenía de nuevo?, pues unos lentes, usaba unos lentes fijos y otras veces de contacto ahora. El estadounidense en si ya no le caía tan mal…era un metido en su vida, siempre le preguntaba "Are you okay?", lo sabía, se preocupaba, pero no necesitaba preocupación de ese chico…si sólo se diera el tiempo de conocerlo más se daría cuenta de que aquel chico…pero en fin.

Sólo quería… y amaba, sí, amaba a su paparazzi.

Salió a un bar a tomar algo a principios de la noche, 21:56, no era tan tarde.

Llegó totalmente sobrio y seguro de que nada malo podría pasarle. Pero a medida que iba tomando más y más aquellas copas en su cuerpo surgían efecto, decía disparates enfrente de todo el mundo y no le importaba nada. Sí, había estado bebiendo y aquella copa era la numero 5 fue su fatal desenlace.

—Es un maldito cobarde… *hip* si di-ce amarme…debería esta aq-aquí ¿No?

—Un mal-dito…. Inútil e idiota… bastardo homo-sexual…

Como se arrepentiría de todo lo que dijo esa noche si al menos se acordara de ello o si eso hubiera sido lo peor de aquella noche.

Una mujer hermosa llego a su lado, le coqueteó, Arthur no estaba muy interesante pero aquella chica reconoció en su ebria voz algo familiar, un pequeño acento inglés, unos ojos verdes, unas cejas grandes pero que no le venían mal junto con aquel intenso rubio en su cabello, era realmente un británico, y no cualquiera…uno sumamente atractivo. En cuanto a la chica, tenía un buen par de pechos grandes… apetitosos. Pero no, ya ni eso le interesaba, pero la muchacha pensaba diferente a él, se le acerco, de manera sensual, demasiado cerca. Un roce de labios, la mujer sonrió y terminó uniéndoles. Arthur no se negó mucho, lo aceptó, tampoco estaba…tan mal. Mientras la besaba pensó inevitablemente en su admirador.

Un leve destello lo saco de su ensoñación, un flash extraño que hizo como si volviera en si mismo, miró entre confundido donde provenía la luz, un chiquillo con una cámara, sólo pudo ver su amarga expresión.

Aquel fotógrafo se mordió los labios con enojo al terminar de sacar la foto y salió corriendo del lugar. La expresión del inglés era indescriptible. Abrió los ojos mientras un leve jadeó escapo de su garganta y se retiro del lugar pidiéndole perdón a la muchacha.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Tan miserable?, sentía en su pecho un dolor indescriptible, ver aquella expresión en aquel chico que lo seguía. Sintió más dolor y al llegar a la casa se tiró en la cama tapándose con las frazadas rápidamente, no quería pensar. Sentía que había traicionado a su admirador. ¿Pero por qué?, ellos no tenían nada…nada en verdad.

Lo que sentía en su pecho, aquello que dolía y quemaba, que lo hacía estremecerse sólo de pensar en alguna de sus cartas ¿qué era? Si no era amor… ¿qué era?

Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

No recibió carta alguna en 3 semanas más. Las peores tres semanas del británico. Había estado hecho una fiera con todo aquel que osara hablarle, hasta con su jefe. Apenas y con suerte tenía ánimos de escribir del actor americano que le correspondía aquel mes. Suspiró suavemente al pensar en él. Quizá él sea feliz con aquella persona que le gusta ¿verdad?, siempre parecía tan feliz cuando **él** iba a entrevistarlo… a sacarle fotos, a perseguirlo como un idiota invadidor de la privacidad.

Sí, debía ser tan feliz amando a ese alguien. ¿Por qué él no podía? ¿Era tan malo enamorarse de cartas? ¿De palabras en papel? ¿De aquel extraño y furtivo beso? ¿De aquella suave y especial tomada de manos?

Pidió un tiempo libre poniendo la situación de que se sentía un poco mal, lo dejaron por el excelente desempeño que solía mostrar, sólo por eso.

Camino lento, más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse, las abuelitas incluso le superaban aquella velocidad, pero claro. Él no iba prestando atención, iba recapitulando su vida, su admirador, el periodismo, Jones, aquella mujer… ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle en su contra?

—Maldición…—pateó una piedrita en el camino. Si sólo pudiera mandar una carta él también, si sólo pudiera sentirse parte del juego y no solo el que vive los eventos.

Quería amar a su seguidor. Ahora, lo necesitaba. El tema de la sexualidad de éste e incluso la de él mismo ya no le importaba, en realidad, hace mucho que todo aquello había dejado de tener relevancia.

Estaba en su casa después de un agotador trabajo, una sonrisa pequeña pero visible se mostró en su rostro al ver un tierno peluche de osito algo gigante y un paquete en su puerta. Vio la foto antes que nada, era él y aquella mujer dándose un beso. Un leve arqueo de sus labios fue señal de que su ánimo en aquellos momentos no era el mejor, sabía que aquello seguramente molesto a su seguidor e incluso a él lo molesto durante aquellas tres semanas.

_No sé como desquitarme, me haces perder el control ¿Por qué?  
>¿Sabes...? soy un estúpido, por un momento quise olvidarte…y llegue a pensar…<br>"Puedo olvidarme de él, es uno entre muchos", pero no…  
>Tú eres único para mí, no hay otro…tampoco otra que pueda tomar el lugar que tomaste en mi corazón.<br>¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Te gusta no es cierto?  
>¿Cómo te demuestro que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…?<br>Que no he dejado de pensar en ti durante años,  
>Amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, eres mi obsesión.<br>Estoy conteniéndome en mi habitación para no ir hasta donde estás y besarte…  
>Abrazarte.<br>Amarte.  
>¿Quieres probarme?<br>¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?  
>Ya te lo dije, haré de todo…y te perseguiré hasta que decidas amarme.<em>

_ Tu **paparazzi**._

Su rostro comenzó a sensibilizarse al leer cada frase—Idiota… eres un verdadero idiota…

Sentía que cada palabra que releía era más preciada para él. No tenía nada con esa mujer, no le gustaba. Sí, quería verlo, quería que lo besara, quería que lo abrazara…quería….Arthur simple y sencillamente quería que aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado lo amara.

—I love you…I love you so much idiot…—decía triste guardando la carta y aquel peluche justo en su cama— Ojalá supiera tu nombre…para insultarte como es debido al menos—dijo a la nada con una triste sonrisa.

Y prendió la radio, la mueca de su cara se deformo al escuchar el ritmo, la música y la divina letra de la canción.

_I'm your biggest fan/ Yo soy tu más grande fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me Te seguiré hasta que me **ames**  
>Papa-paparazzi Papa-Paparazzi~_

—Mierda ¡Mierda! No… ¿Por qué tiene sonar esa puta canción? —decía al oír justo esa, entre miles de canciones en la radio tenía que sonar esa. "Paparazzi, de Lady Gaga"

Se sentía tan jodidamente identificado con ella que le daba hasta miedo. Era como estar representando su maldita vida en un sonido pegajoso por una cantante estadounidense un poco excéntrica.

_Promise I'll be kina/ Prometo que seré amable  
>But I won't stop Pero no me voy a detener…  
>Until that boy is mine<em>./ Hasta que ese chico sea mío_. ~_

"Hasta que yo sea suyo", pensó entre leves divagaciones.

Yo de él… y el mío. No sonaba para nada mal…

Apagó la radio. No soportaba escucharla un minuto más. Salió a darse unas cuantas vueltas, esa maldita canción no había hecho más que frústralo. Sacó un cigarrillo y se puso en el balcón de su casa a aspirar suavemente, luego, por un acto reflejo mira hacia su izquierda, a aproximadamente 5 metros había… había un fotógrafo. Era posible que fuera… ¿su papara-?

Su pregunta se quedo entre penumbras cuando se dio cuenta quien era realmente, su gran admirador. Por ya bastante tiempo.

**¿Ahora quién era el "Paparazzi" de quién?**

Esa pregunta abordó el rostro del británico al verlo allí, con una cámara, esos ojos azules, ese rubio cabello y esas recientes gafas en sus orbes opacándolos un poco. Era… era Alfred. Ese estadounidense era su "paparazzi", aquella persona que le escribía carta tras carta diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, que lo hacía estremecerse. No era nada menos que él.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo y final<strong>: Forever

* * *

><p>Y así acabo este capitulo… ¡Romance! ¡Romance! ¡Pasión! hagagahgagah. Lo que pasa después no se los diré por que soy terriblemente mala y cruel y bla bla blá.<p>

Pero esta escritora o intento de ella tan malvada y vil les dice que tendrán el final de esta historia pronto aparte de que me muera o se me borre el archivo o puras tragedias así. Y síp, como dijo alguien estoy muy basada en Arthur, pero con calma… luego se sabrá que pensó nuestro "paparazzi" durante todo ese tiempo o como le hacía para escaparse.

Todos/as sabían que Alfred era su paparazzi ¿Pero qué pasara ahora que Arthur lo sabe? ¿A alguien le gusto el segundo capi? ;_; ¿Quieren AHORA el tercero?...espero tenérselos dentro de poco.


	3. Forever

Me siento más que poderosa al no fallarles ¡tres días! último capitulo, enserio, era un único capitulo en un principio pero era bastante largooooo, además no les/as hice esperar tanto ¿verdad?

Gracias a las 37 que me dejaron reviews a medida que avanza esta historia, enserio, me hicieron muy feliz. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia**: Mucho amor, ¡ROMANCE!, ternura y semi-lemon US/UK más o menos suave Y TIERNO. Si no deseas leer esa parte sáltatela.

* * *

><p>Aquel norteamericano llegó a su casa después de sacar unas cuantas fotos en el balcón a Arthur, una sonrisa inundaba sus labios pero una extraña sensación de pena y frustración también lo gobernaba por completo. Tuvo que evitar a varias personas que por poco y los descubren, en momentos como esos le gustaría ser normal, más de una vez tuvo que mandar a otra persona a sacar fotos del inglés porque él no podía dejar su casa por la audiencia que la rodeaba a veces además de los rumores que se habían formado tras su confesión a nivel casi internacional que tuvo su "Homosexualismo".<p>

—Señor Alfred, que bueno es tenerlo en casa…—dijo un sirviente apenas entró a su casa. Alfred le sonrió suavemente y siguió adelante.

Siempre lo seguían sus guardaespaldas a una distancia prudente, no es como si estuviera en tanto "peligro" cuando salía a ver al británico.

—¿Se le apetece comer señor Alfred? —dijo una sirvienta en el segundo piso de esa apoteósica casa que estaba limpiando.

—No, thank…—le dijo yendo rápidamente a su pieza, allí no había nadie con quien poder desahogarse.

Era famoso, tenía mucho dinero y miles de personas que darían la vida por estar a un lado de él y aún así se sentía tan solo.

Se encerró en su habitación, era enorme, él parecía realmente pequeño allí. Su cara, aquella mascara se derrumbo y se frustro más de lo que podía soportar. Era tan poco su tiempo. Tendría que dejar de ver a Arthur.

—Por favor ámame… ¡Yo sé que aún...!—casi gritaba de desesperación en su pieza. Solo, no es como si tuviera mucha gente viviendo allí y tampoco la quería, lo única que deseaba era a aquel muchacho.

El tiempo se le agotaba, una semana más, miró con desesperación su gran habitación, un estremecimiento lo invadió de pies a cabeza al acordarse de las imágenes de Arthur y esa mujer ¿Por qué lo hizo?, aunque estaba en todo su derecho, los dos años que lo siguió aquel inglés como su paparazzi se le había confesado incontables veces en las entrevistas y aquel chico siempre le había rechazado. Por eso decidió seguirlo…

Para ver si así conseguía que lo amara, tenía una obsesión, lo acepto desde aquella vez que lo vio en su primera entrevista. Lo supo por la primera sonrisa que vio en sus labios, aquella forma de hablar, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kirkland le volvía loco. E incluso en esos momentos, desesperado por el tiempo que le quedaba.

Pero escribió, trato de poner su letra más ordenada posible, para ver si así podía expresarle con más sentimiento cada palabra. Una última carta.

_I love you.  
>Te amo mucho Arthur, no sabes cuanto.<br>Esta es mi última carta ¿te preguntaras por qué verdad? No es nada personal…  
>Sólo que se me agota el tiempo, demasiado. Tengo este último chance contigo.<br>Eres mi gran amor, te amo. Esto me duele descomunalmente.  
>Hay un chico millonario que te invitara a una fiesta, acepta ir, te estaré esperando cercano…<br>Cercano a él, lo único que tienes que hacer esa noche es tararear la canción "Paparazzi" y así…  
>Y así sabré que tú también me amas.<em>

_Aunque me rechaces, aunque me llegues a odiar.  
>No importa qué suceda yo…<em>

_Seré tu **paparazzi**… forever._

Envió la carta con uno de sus hombres tres días después y comenzó a organizar una gran fiesta.

El tiempo pasó y el día indicado llegó. Todos estaban en aquella celebración sin embargo…

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde el inicio y esperó todo ese tiempo la suave voz del británico cantar aquella melodía, pero no, no llego. Y él se quedo allí, con una sonrisa rota mientras disimulaba estar feliz frente a una importante señora. ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto nuevamente?, no lo entendía, quizá, porque a pesar de que aquel inglés no llego había sido muy feliz.

El beso con él, sus reacciones, sus fotos…aquella vez en el metro.

Aquel actor no tenía que aparentar ser feliz, él lo **fue** durante el tiempo que siguió a lo que sería por siempre, su gran amor, su mayor ídolo. Luego lo volvería a ver ¿verdad?, no todo estaba tan muerto como él creía que estaba. El siempre sería el paparazzi de Arthur.

Se resignó entre una suave sonrisa, al menos tendría las fotos de aquel chico por siempre y sus recuerdos permanecerían intactos. Y en aquellos momentos como si de una suave e inesperada brisa se tratara algo paso. El sutil sonido de una voz tan familiar.

_—…I'm your biggest fan…I'll follow you until you love me… Papa-paparazzi…—_cantó en un susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Alfred abrió los ojos y todo dejo de tener sentido, la música del baile, la conversación que sostenía con aquella importante señora, todo. Sólo pudo escuchar el leve sonido de la voz de Arthur.

Lo miró volteando rápidamente y lo vio allí, con una pequeña sonrisa —You… are my paparazzi Alfred…and…I love you too…—dijo el inglés. Tuvo el valor de llegar hasta allí enfrente de la persona que amaba. Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El resto, bien sabía que ya no dependía de él.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en el americano desde que lo descubrió. Y había pasado toda la noche en vela cuando recibió su "_Última carta_", al leer que sería la última se dio cuenta…que no quería "una última", no quería un final para aquella historia.

Movió sus pies un poco viendo la cara estupefacta de Alfred, su coqueta sonrisa había desaparecido, sólo un rostro inidentificable para el británico estaba en él. Arthur no lo soportó, algo arrebatador le llego al pecho mientras sentía una extraña desesperación. Volteó con fuerza para no ver al norteamericano y salir de aquel lugar llevándose ese sentimiento en el pecho.

Cuanto lo había amado, cuanto lo había añorado, cuanto lo había soñado. Todo el inglés se lo estaba llevando con él incluso…

**Su amor.**

Alfred permanecía parado sin moverse, se dio cuenta que no podía dejarlo pasar, amaba a esa persona, demasiado, no iba a dejar que escapara, no iba a dejar que su felicidad se escapara. Corrió por el periodista dejando a todos sus invitados plantados, poco le importaba.

—A-¡Arthur! —gritó con preocupación al no verlo con la vista saliendo del gran recinto.

Volteaba desesperado de lado a lado tratando de hallarlo, hasta que lo vio, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco, esos labios, su piel, ese cabello rubio. Alfred tenía miles de fotos de aquel chico, era simplemente inconfundible. Corrió hacía él, no lo dejaría escapar.

Arthur no se movió, sólo se quedo allí mientras la luz de la luna era lo único que reflejaba su rostro, sumamente enamorado.

Millones de susurros fueron dichos por Alfred esa noche y por el propio británico al encontrarse, pero el momento de la verdad había llegado.

—Kiss me…—le dijo tomándole suavemente el rostro.

—No…

—Kiss me Arthur…—dijo depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla para luego volver a mirarlo.—Demuéstrame…que me amas tanto como yo a ti…please…—le dijo sujetándole la cara con ambas manos cerrando suavemente los ojos con una sonrisa algo triste, desesperada. Como si tuviera menos tiempo del esperado.

El inglés frunció su ceño y se acercó suavemente a los labios del norteamericano besándolo, éste, entremedio de la mágica acción sonrió. El inglés sentía como aquel sentimiento volvía a su pecho, ese beso…parecido al anterior, esa mezcla de miel y café, esos labios que tanto deseaba. Era demasiado feliz.

Se terminaron de besar y no dejaban de mirarse, tanto que decirse y a la voz tan poco, como si cada sutil acción de su cuerpo, aquella forma de tomarle la cara y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla que tenía Alfred fuera todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos el británico para sentirse lleno.

Un par de susurros y el norteamericano tomo la muñeca del mayor y lo fue jalando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero…quiero besarte…quiero tocarte Arthur…

El inglés sintió que un leve estremecimiento le inundaba el corazón, ese niño siempre, desde que lo conoció había sido así de directo, incluso eso ahora…era algo que le gustaba de él.

Las preguntas no se dieron, sólo sentía como iban ya en un taxi directo a su propia casa.

Al llegar a su residencia no paraban de besarse, como si se hubieran contenido por mucho tiempo. El periodista fue incluso el que comenzó todo cuando ya estaban en la casa llevándolo al norteamericano directo a la cama.

**Más de dos años esperando aquello.  
>¿Puedes imaginarte aquel momento tan especial?<br>¿Puedes sentir todo lo que se dijeron en aquellos instantes mientras se tocaban?  
>¿Todo lo que se confesaron entre leves gruñidos?<br>El momento en que ambos se besaban con pasión…  
>Conteniendo un ardor que los arrasaba durante mucho tiempo, demasiado.<br>Un calido y abrasador sentimiento llamado "Love".**

—Pa-a-pa-razzi…—decía tomando la cara del americano depositando un beso en su boca apasionadamente.

El americano se descontrolo ante aquella acción prosiguiendo a sacar más ropa del inglés.

—Cada vez que…dejabas de venir a una entre-vista conmigo…cada día libre de tu vida…—le hablaba con suavidad besándolo en el cuello bajando suavemente. —Sentía que moría…, el simple hecho de no verte…

—Yo-u…—decía en un suave jadeó el inglés sintiendo cada roce su piel con ese muchacho especial, mágico. —Me volvías loco con tus malditas cartas… y cuan-do dejabas.. aahan… de envi-arlas…

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti Arthur…desde que te conocí quise tenerte…desde que te conocí te amo…eres la primera persona de la que me enamore de esta manera y, que me logra obsesionar así…—decía la verdad, al muchacho antes le habían gustado otras mujeres y actrices, pero nunca le había fascinado tanto un chico como aquel.

Como Arthur, allí en su cama se veía completamente hermoso, tenía un cuerpo esplendido para su trabajo de periodista. Le encantaba sentir esa textura y la forma en que se estremecía cada vez que ponía un dedo sobre aquella piel desnuda que hace tanto tiempo deseaba obtener.

Arthur sólo cerró los ojos con placer sintiendo que cada mano que ponía el americano sobre su piel desnuda lo quemaba de una manera incomprensible, se sentía tan caliente y acalorado, cada suave abrazo, cada sutil roce de labios, todo lo hacía sentirse especial. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza abrazando al americano. Este le dio pequeños besos en el cuello tratando de reprimirse.

También le encantaba tocarlo, acariciar aquel rebelde cachito que tenía en su cabellera y acariciar ese hermoso rostro con aquellos sensuales ojos azules.

El estadounidense susurró bellas palabras sobre los labios del mayor antes de cada beso, una manera única y nueva. Arthur abrió los ojos con sutileza viendo como el menor le sacaba con perspicacia sus pantalones al terminar de bajar su cierre.

—Mngg... ahh…—se aferró al cuerpo del americano mientras proseguían acariciaban su miembro conteniendo el placer.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa manera, nunca nadie lo hacía sentir de esa forma, se estaba retorciendo ante cada movimiento de la mano del actor mientras éste le besaba sin detenerse. Arthur comenzó a gemir y acomodarse un poco más en la cama tratando de sentir más el cuerpo del americano sobre el suyo. Envolverse con aquel cautivante olor, sentirse totalmente suyo.

Arthur besaba al estadounidense también y depositaba sutiles caricias mientras lo desnudaba de apoco. El americano se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía con alegría, sentía tan nítido el calor del británico en su cuerpo. Lo amaba.

Los besos, el placer, los gemidos arrancados por las mordidas, por la pación y sus bocas que a cada momento parecían tener un combate feroz de fogosidad. Los dos gemían al tocarse desnudos friccionando su cuerpo al del otro sin importar que parte de su cuerpo se rozaran, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

Un leve gemido soltó el inglés al sentir como el americano luego de lubricarlo entra a su cuerpo, empieza a susurrarle tiernas palabras en el odio a Arthur para que se relaje un poco, éste le decía que no se preocupara, que no le dolía. Y era verdad, todo era placer, incluso aquella dolorosa intromisión.

—Nunca pensé estar…amm así…aahh—entrecerró los ojos mientras daba una pequeña mordida al cuello del americano sacándole un leve gemido.

—Ahhh…A-bre los ojos Arthur… ¿sabes? escucho tu voz… es el sonido más hermoso del mundo… —dijo tomándole de la cadera para una posición más cómoda entrando con más fuerza en el periodista.

Este se retorció y buscó los labios del estadounidense, éste se los dio sin basilar mientras los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a inundar aquella habitación, su primera vez, pero no por ello la última que tendrían.

El inglés estaba caliente, se sentía bien, todo aquello era maravilloso, por fin era de aquel americano y el americano suyo. Se pertenecían.

Los besos se hacían más fugases y apasionados mientras se acariciaban con deseo. Las caderas del menor inundaban por completo al británico causándole uno que otro estremecimiento y cerraba los ojos casi instintivamente para volver a abrirlos con placer.

Después de un tiempo ambos llegaron a su orgasmo. Se separaron y no dijeron nada durante un tiempo, los dos estaban seguros de lo que habían hecho. "Hacer el amor" "Hice el amor con Arthur" "Hice el amor con Alfred" "Le…le amo tanto", entre otros pensamientos rondaban sus mentes, se besaron nuevamente mientras el menor comenzaba a jugar de manera divertida con el pelo y cejas del mayor, este se molesto un poco y aparto la mano pero no dejaba tampoco de tener una suave fin estaba junto a su fiel admirador, a su deseo prohibido creado por hermosas cartas y una extraña manera "romántica" de ser.

Su hermosa noche termino y ambos se abrazaron el un con el otro. Sus suaves respiraciones era un deleite para cualquiera persona que pudiera escucharlos.

La mañana siguiente llego, Alfred estaba despierto hace ya bastante, había hecho unos cuantos llamados y peticiones a sus superiores respecto al "viaje", su periodista quizá se enojaría un poco pero tan grave no podía ser ¿verdad?

Estaba allí, completamente desnudo al lado de él, Alfred no se resistió y salio de la cama totalmente desnudo a buscar su cámara portátil en su terno, luego, cuidndo de no despertarlo se metió nuevamente a la cama y empezó a sacarle de manera descarada fotos en todas las posiciones al inglés. Arthur se despertó al menos 124 fotos después.

—¿Qu-é haces? ¿Por qué demonios estás sacando fotos?—le preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos fuertemente por los ojos refregándoselos un poco para ver si lograba espabilarse.

—I'm your paparazzi…!Es mi trabajo! —decía gracioso sacando más y más fotos mientras el inglés trataba de quitársela de las manos.

—No, eso era "acoso", ser paparazzi es cosa mía. Tú eres imposible—se quejo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. Y así de "imposible" consiguió enamorarlo.

Sonrió sutilmente hasta sentir un fuerte griterío fuera de su casa ¿qué sería?

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo el inglés mientras todo su mundo romántico se iba literalmente a la mierda.

—Mi amor, quedémonos aquí, enserio… tu cama es linda y todo, ven aquí, quiero besarte un poco más…—decía Alfred nervioso al ya sentir que se aproximaba.

El británico ignoró a su coqueto "amante" para ponerse sus bóxer que estaban a un costado de la cama tapando su desnudes, luego una camisa sin abrochar, era su casa, nadie podía entrar o verlo así que poco le importo. Abrió la puerta con suavidad mirando de donde provenía exactamente el ruido, y lo que vio le impacto.

Alfred también se levanto dando saltitos al ponerse el bóxer y un par de pantalones sueltos que no se abrocho por falta de tiempo saliendo a buscar a su amante inglés.

Pero éste estaba mirando anonadado afuera de su casa.

—S-SHIT…—Dijo sin gritar pero muy choqueado.

—Te dije que no salieras.

—¿Quiénes maldita sea son ellos?

—Prensa… Arthur, Arthur… prensa, es un placer presentarlos, aunque creo que ya se conocen—dijo Alfred tratando de poner un poco de humor y que el inglés no se alterara tanto.

Pero éste ni siquiera río, sólo vio todas esas cámaras plagando su casa, tipos y tipas gritando "Alfreeeeeed, I love youuuuuuuuu" otras con su "Kirkland, congratulation" y un "Jones, asegúrate de darle un hijo"

Bien, ese último comentario lo insulto, él no podía darle un hijo a Alfred ¿Acaso se estaban burlando?, estar en la otra cara de la moneda, o sea, no ser la prensa…sino que ser al que acosan era terrible. Peor que terrible, era como para querer suicidarse.

—¡Diles que se vayan de mi casa! —dijo fuerte pero aún sin gritar mientras cerraba la puerta con horror y se dejaba caer en esta.

¿Acaso ese era su castigo por meterse con un chico como ese? ¿Vivir seguido por la prensa el resto de su vida?, estaba seguro de que si prendía la estúpida televisión saldría su casa y un titular gigante de:

**"Se dice que Arthur kirkland, el paparazzi oficial de Alfred F. Jones mantiene una relación secreta con éste…vea más después del corte"**

—¡Mi privacidad! ¡Mi maldita privacidad! —dijo algo asustado.

Alfred se acercó a éste mirando la desesperación del inglés, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que los siguieran a todas partes.

—I love you…—dijo para tomarle suavemente el mentón subiendo un poco la cabeza del inglés y unir sus labios en un largo, prolongado y apasionado beso, pero se terminaron separando.

El inglés frunció un poco su ceño dispuesto a alegar de nuevo, pero así mismo, Alfred le besó posesivamente de nuevo. El anglosajón, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, aquella manera de besarlo le encanta, le fascinaba, no podía resistirse a aquellos besos estadounidenses.

Amab a aquel chico.

—Amo besarte, amo tocarte, anoche…fue maravilloso Arthur, me encantó hacer el amor contigo, se los diría a quienes hiciera falta. No tengo porque arrepentirme de amarte…—le dijo en el oído sensualmente.

Arthur soltó un jadeo al sentir los labios del americano rozarle la oreja, aún no se acostumbraba a todo aquello, aún se ponía nervioso y sorprendido, maravillado con cualquier acto que aquel americano hiciera. Sin embargo, nuevamente su mágico momento se vio interrumpido, había gente que había irrumpido en su casa.

Los hombres entraron como si nada e incluso saludaron al norteamericano, el inglés notó esto enseguida sumamente descolocado como si alguien le estuviera viendo una cara de "idiota".

—¿Qué es esto Alfred? ¿Por qué ahora entran a mi casa? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —decía totalmente confundido mientras sacaban maletas y maletas de la casa del británico con SU ropa.

—He bueno…veras… —decía rascándose la cabeza en una sonrisa algo tonta mientras se subía un poco los pantalones que tenía, aún andaba sin camisa.

—¿Veras qué? —le inquirió frunciendo un poco el seño.

—Hoy nos iremos a Inglaterra ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta Londres verdad?

Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras procesaba la información, volteo hacía atrás y vio a un tipo llevarse desconsideradamente su ropa interior en la mano y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el estadounidense con enojo.

—¿Po-Por qué? —aún no comprendía.

La situación se volvió un poco agitada, Alfred se tiró con algo de sensualidad el pelo para atrás y luego focalizó nuevamente al inglés sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa extraña, esa que siempre aparece cuando alguien ha dicho una mentira o se mando alguna clase de embarrada.

—Iremos a filmar una película allá…y tú… y tú vienes **conmigo**, además… le rogué al director y al elenco que tú también participaras.

—¿To-Todo eso cuando? ¿Y qué película? ¡Alfred, soy periodista! —le explicaba. —¡No actor! ¡No puedo!

—Hace poco pasó, esta mañana, cuando estabas durmiendo les dije…¿sabes? —comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica, triste.

El silencio se prolongo, Alfred parecía incluso adolorido al mencionar aquello.

—Tenía que irme justo hoy. Si no me hubieras dicho que me habías descubierto…si no hubieras terminado amándome…—hizo un silencio nuevamente.

El periodista abrió sus ojos, sabía que pasaba. —Me hubiera tenido que ir durante mucho tiempo… y el simple hecho de no verte… me hubiera matado…, estaba muy triste aquella noche y no podía soportarlo más…gracias por llegar Arthur…—dijo botando una leve sonrisa algo dolorosa.

—Alfred…—susurró su nombre. —Y tú…gracias por amarme…y por no rendirte.

Ambos se miraron intensamente y se besaron nuevamente entre una dulce sonrisa. Los ayudantes detuvieron el curso del equipaje mientras veían un tanto impactados la escena, además de que cierto actor de película se estaba "emocionando" mucho allí con aquel abrazo, esos suaves toque a la piel del británico y aquellas dulces caricias en su espalda, también en su rostro al terminar de besarse… para así…

Comenzar un beso completamente nuevo, con más sentimiento y fogosidad que el anterior incluso.

—Saldremos pronto mi amor…, quiero besarte…besarte más…¡y mucho más!, cada vez que te beso siento que es más dulce—le susurró suave y cariñosamente abrazándolo con fuerza. Arthur suspiró con suavidad.

—¿Siempre sueles decir esas cosas?

—Aajaajajja—rió acercándose más inquisidoramente al inglés. —Sólo a ti te digo estas cosas… sólo tú logras estremecerme de esta manera Arthur, como ya lo sabes…desde que te conozco fue así. Eres único para mí, siempre lo fuiste.

Arthur pensó en aquellos momentos que no importa que pasará, si era con su querido paparazzi para él simplemente todo estaría bien.

Después de unas cuanta palabras se dieron un baño ambos y se pusieron algo decente, conversaron un poco mientras Arthur preguntaba que pasaría con su trabajo, si realmente confiaba que a alguien le gustaría verlo a él, un simple y común periodista en una película.

—Tú Arthur… eres más que lindo ¿Por qué no?

—¿Tu no piensas verdad? ¡Soy periodista Alfred!

—Ya te lo dije, puedes seguir escribiendo sobre mí o sobre "N-o-s-o-t-r-o-s"

—¿Crees que estoy loco para escribir de mí mismo y más contigo?

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es que el "nosotros" es cool! Me siento poderoso cuando lo digo ¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros!... **you** and **me** —decía infantilmente con una cautivante risa.

Arthur sólo suspiró, con la persona que fue a dar ¿verdad?

—Es momento de irnos…—dijo Alfred parándose de la mesa.

El británico le acompaño segundos más tardes y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta con la cabeza en alto.

—Come on? —preguntó el estadounidense con una dulce sonrisa tomando suavemente la mano del mayor.

Este miró hacía adelante, y luego, él mismo entrelazo sus dedos con el menor aspirando fuertemente aire.

—Sí...

El inglés, confundido y de la mano de aquella persona que amaba salió de aquella casa. Alfred sólo sonrió sutilmente mientras todos sacaban fotos apretando con más fuerza la unión que tenía con el mayor en sus manos. Muchos preguntaron, y sin miedo al rechazo, sin miedo a nada el norteamericano les decía:

—Sí, él…él es simplemente…la persona que más amo en todo el mundo, soy más que feliz junto a él.

El inglés agachaba la cabeza únicamente mientras llegaban al auto pero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo al escuchar aquellas palabras y la manera en que el actor lo defendía. Su amor, su deseo… sus cartas, todo lo que vivió aquel chico para que Arthur lo amara valió la pena, lo sabía, en aquellos momentos junto a él en aquel espacioso vehiculo Alfred lo tuvo más que seguro.

Y en cuanto al inglés…éste no estaba al tanto de todo lo que le esperaba y que había escogido al decidir estar junto a Alfred, no sabía como sería su vida partir de ahora, sólo era conciente de una exclusiva realidad.

¡Que lo supiera todo el jodido mundo! ¡Toda la prensa! ¡Los periódicos! ¡Los fanes! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Sus enemigos!

La verdad era simple: _Arthur había encontrado a su paparazzi y éste a su vez lo había cautivado a él._ Arthur era feliz y amado, esa era toda la verdad.

**Quería que por siempre, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara…Alfred fuera su único admirador, su fiel y amado paparazzi.**

* * *

><p>Y allí, termino…!<strong>ROMANCE<strong>!, me elevo hacer esta historia en realidad, quería mucho romance y pasión entre ellos, espero que esta historia haya logrado expresarlo y… ¡A Inglaterra se ha dicho!, ellos harán una película allí, pobre Arthur…lo que le espera, pero cuando acepto mantener una relación con un millonario actor debió de saber que no todo sería tan normal. Aquí originalmente termina esta historia. Me gusto crearla.

Es un final bastante abierto, lo sé, pero su vida va a ser un mar de situaciones a partir de este momento y no podía dejar de representar aquella realidad. Puedo pensar en seguirla si así lo _desean _pero sería más adelante, porque este Alfred, joven y sexy actor junto a este poco paciente, lindo y atrevido inglés tendrían mucho que contar. Además Alfred tiene que cumplir sus sueños, casarse con Arthur, adoptar y recorrer el mundo, así! y la pelicula (?)

Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí sí hacerla…y Alfred con Arthur, estoy seguro que **vivirla** ;D

Había escrito un _extra_ de esta historia, pero lo saque por culpa de Eily D;, ódienla a ella.


End file.
